Speakers convert electrical energy into sound. When electrical energy flows into a voice coil, an induced magnetic field may be created that interacts with magnetic flux in an air gap. The interaction between the voice coil and the magnetic flux moves a diaphragm in order to produce audible sound. This is facilitated by speaker terminals that provide the connection between the voice coil and an audio source. A foremost concern in a loudspeaker is, of course, sound quality. Other concerns in speaker applications may include weight, balance, vibration and many other elements that are known to disrupt speaker performance. Such concerns factor into the design of a complete loudspeaker assembly and includes the speaker terminals.
The design and implementation of speaker terminals in the speaker assembly have a direct impact on the speaker performance. Therefore, the reliability of speaker terminals is a main concern for optimal speaker performance.